Draclo
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Species/Race: | Dragon |- | Height: | 1.5 meters |- | Weight: | 200 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | Goop Bing Princess Blossom Tawnya Marco Goggles |- | Enemies: | King Grex Moki Shelldon Frogrump Crocrump |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop and Grex Goop: Full Throttle Goop's Big World |} Draclo is a green dragon created by Justin Wolfe and a secondary protagonist in the Goop series. He is the youngest character in the series. Draclo makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, helping Goop on his adventure to defeat King Grex and save Princess Blossom. The Legacy of Draclo *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Draclo's name is derived from the word draco, meaning "dragon". Appearance Draclo is a large bipedal dragon with light green skin. He has a flat head with four fangs on his upper jaw: two large ones on the side and two smaller ones in between. He also has four horns on the back of his head. He has two large eyes as well. His arms are actually large wings with two fingers. He has a long tongue and tail, but his greatest feature is his ability to utilize various elemental breaths. He is about twice the size of Goop. Personality Due to being a young child, Draclo has a very naive and clumsy personality. He's very gullible and will generally follow Goop's schemes. He doesn't exactly know right from wrong, which can get him into trouble. He's very happy-go-lucky and is always smiling, even in the face of danger. He doesn't always know any better, but always cares for his friends. Draclo essentially has the brain of a toddler. He can speak, but only in short phrases, and with improper grammar. He refers to himself in the third person. He is always hungry and is always eating everything, no matter whether it's actually edible or not. He is not afraid of anything; not because he's brave and fearless, but because he's too young and naive to grasp the concept of danger. Despite his size, he's only a small child. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Draclo is Goop's second best friend after Bing and is also his loyal steed. Goop, however, is never too thrilled when Draclo's urge to devour everything in sight becomes too much. Draclo never has any qualms about being ridden by Goop and is in fact the one that suggested Goop ride him in Goop's World. *'Bing': Draclo is Bing's second best friend, after Goop. He has never been seen riding Draclo, possibly due to the fact that he remains in his lab constantly. He constantly gets frustrated with Draclo's uncanny ability to accidentally destroy his inventions. *'King Grex': Grex actually considers Draclo a bigger threat than Bing because of his tongue and flight ability. Thus, Draclo is the hero that Grex hates the most after Goop. In Draclo's World, Draclo had to save Blossom, Bing, and Goop when they were all captured by Grex. *'Tawnya': Draclo was raised by Tawnya from an infant and as such, sees her as a motherly figure. They have a very strong bond and he always runs to her in times of crisis. Abilities Being a dragon, Draclo is gifted with the power of flight. This usually manifests as a gliding ability, as shown in Goop's World. He can also utilize a variety of elemental breaths, such as Flame Breath, Ice Breath, and Electric Breath. In Goop: Full Throttle, Draclo can use the Vacuum Veggie to inhale an opponent in front of him and spit him out behind. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Draclo did not exist. *Draclo's signature color is Orange. *Despite being referred to as a dragon, Draclo more closely resembles a Wyvern. Gallery Draclo.jpg|Artwork DracloColored.jpg|Colored Artwork FTDraclo.jpg|Goop: Full Throttle artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toshiko Games Category:Goop (Series) Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop's Big World Characters